


The Preoccupied Potions Master

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Pining, Romance, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape pines...<br/>(Written for Snarry100's Challenge #522: Blush)</p><p>Author's Notes: Harry is still at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Preoccupied Potions Master

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please. And please don't ask to do a translation - I've had very bad experiences with them.

It was that damned blush. 

He could ignore Potter's creamy skin... didn't he know teenagers were supposed to look a mess? He could, with great effort, ignore that mouth begging to be kissed. He could even ignore the astounding green eyes looking up at him in class from under long lashes.

But all of those together must have made him soft, for he went ahead and praised Potter's potion one day, and it happened: a warm, pink-red flush of pleasure bloomed on the creamy cheeks. And he can no longer think of anything but other ways to make him blush.


End file.
